sevorianempirefandomcom-20200216-history
Theremis Sunbreak
This is the long Story of Theremis Sunbreak . A noble man in his cause , Once a Royal Guard of the Prince now just another Soul in the Streets of Providentia. The Beginning – ''' Theremis was born in the smallest Town in the area around Providentia. His Mother was a poor Wife , She lost her man in a robbery. He was stabbed multiple times. Theremis’s Mother worked hard to offer her Son the minimum needs in Life , She begged , She stole and she sold herself. But Theremis always refused the offerings due it was his Role now to support his Mother since his Father left them. One Day Theremis came home from fishing and saw a shadow leave his house. He ran as fast as he could and kicked the door open , only to see his Mother’s throat slit , her Dress ripped and the savings robbed. He cried 3 days without drinking or eating until a Man entered his house and saw the mess. That man was a Soldier of the Providentia Army and soon to be Theremis’s Adoptive-Father. '''Training of the Guard –' ' Six years later Theremis was no longer in the need of help , His new father gave him the hope he needed. He trained him in the ways of the bow and sword , He also taught Theremis to forgive the darkened Souls of the ones that never were able to make it out of crime. It was a bright sunny day as Theremis spoke for the first time in a year…His words were “ I might have forgotten the pain , But not you Mother.”. It was part of an ritual to join the Guards , He was the youngest Member ever recruited. ' ' The Mission – Theremis’s mission was to clear the path of some free roaming Wolves. He silently wandered down the Streets and never came across a Wolf only the occasional Bunny or Squirrel , Until Theremis started to think that the Wolves they meant were not Animals but Humans or even worse. It was the first time He saw the horror figures of the “Cultists” that were ripping the sheep with daggers and claws attached to their hands. Theremis was scared , It was the first time actually approaching an real Enemy. He slowly unsheathed his Bow and gripped it hard preparing for the first Shot. The Bow was ready to shoot, the arrow slowly started to make the noise of being spanned within the string. ***PSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHT*** The Arrow sliced itsself through the Air striking the first cultist in the leg , Impaling it. Theremis then charged drawing his sword and directly slicing the impaled cultist’s neck with a hard thrust. The Second cultist started to mumble the words for an Spell , Unaware which one theremis just hurled his Sword towards the Cultist . The hilt of the sword hit the Cultist’s face and stopped his casting , Theremis then started to rapidly beat the face of the cultist with bare hands…Unaware that the First cultist was still alive. The first cultist rammed a dagger right into the shoulder of young Theremis. Everything blackened and Theremis awakened in the Guard Quarters. **slowly rubs his eyes** “Where am I?” , asked Theremis. His Father replied – “ You were able to succeed in your Mission , kid.” “Really? But I was injured and the cultists almost killed me.” His Father then said “ Well not really, The cultists are local mages and healers helping the Guards prepare the Trainees. You see those were just images.” A mage entered the door…” You were the first to make the Images actually attack. The other times they just had to scare the Recruits off…Unlike in old days where we needed everyone…We can do such tests. And by the way welcome to the Guard.”